Mon meilleur alibi
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Une terrible nouvelle au réveil, ça met pas toujours de bonne humeur.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Mon meilleur alibi

Source : News

Résumé : Une terrible nouvelle au réveil, ça met pas toujours de bonne humeur (mais c'est quoi ce résumé ?)

Note : Je m'excuse d'avance pour ça -_-' ou pas…

Mon meilleur alibi

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant Nishikido Ryo entrer tranquillement dans la pièce. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva à côté du lit sur lequel il s'assit doucement. Le corps étendu sur le matelas bougea un moment avant qu'une voix quelque peu endormie ne s'élève dans la pièce.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il parait que tu vas te marier.

_ Peut-être.

Se tournant sur le côté, Yamashita Tomohisa replongea son visage dans son oreiller bien décidé à finir sa nuit. Bon d'accord il devait être 11h du matin puisque Ryo était de retour à la maison et qu'il avait un tournage qui devait commencer à 8h. Mais le leader des News avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa journée de congé pour rattraper tout le sommeil qu'il avait en retard.

_ Pi ?

_ Hmmmm ! Laisses-moi dormir !

_ Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Moui.

Attrapant la couette, Yamashita la tira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre entièrement son visage. Connaissant Ryo, sa nuit n'allait plus durer très longtemps si il se laissait faire. Pas qu'il n'aime pas que son amant s'occupe de lui mais là c'était trop tôt et pendant sa journée de congé alors il n'était pas d'accord.

_ Pi ?

_ Hm !

_ T'es vraiment pas du matin.

Ressortant son visage de sous les couvertures, Yamapi se décida à essayer d'écouter ce que lui disait son aîné. Peut-être que comme ça il le laisserait tranquille après.

_ Répète-moi la première phrase que je t'ai dîtes.

Grognant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose Tomohisa essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'avait bien pu dire Nishikido après s'être assis à côté de lui.

_ Il parait quelque chose.

_ J'aime quand tu m'écoutes.

_ Je vais me marier.

_ C'est ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Kanjani alors qu'il regardait son cadet se replonger sous les draps sans comprendre l'importance des mots qu'il venait de répéter. Fallait juste laisser le temps à la nouvelle d'atteindre le cerveau et tout le monde savait que Yamashita n'était pas du matin.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

_ QUOI !

_ Enfin !

Le futur marier c'était relevé d'un seul coup manquant de se cogner la tête contre le mur dans son mouvement.

_ Comment ça je vais me marier ? Et avec qui en plus ? Et d'où tu sors une connerie pareille ?

Maintenant que son amant était parfaitement bien réveillé, Ryo déposa devant ses yeux le magazine dans lequel on pouvait voir Yamapi avec une jeune actrice sortant de différents restaurants.

_ Tu m'invite au mariage, dis ?

Le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit encore alors qu'il regardait son amant parcourir rapidement l'article des yeux.

_ Mais c'est qui cette fille ?

_ Quoi tu la connais même pas ? Je suis déçu. Je pensais que t'aller pouvoir me la présenter rapidement. Elle est plutôt bien foutue en plus.

Relevant les yeux vers son aîné, Tomohisa ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'air amusé qui s'étendait sur son visage.

_ Je te laisse te marier à ma place, si tu veux.

_ Nan. Ca va. Le mariage c'est pas pour moi.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamashita alors qu'il se laisser retomber en arrière sur le matelas, sans manquer de se cogner la tête cette fois. S'installant à califourchon sur les hanches de son cadet, Ryo laissa ses mains explorer son torse dénudé.

_ Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

_ Rompre tes fiançailles avec la fille imaginaire et me laisse m'occuper de toi.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant que Nishikido ne l'embrasse.

_ Et ça ne t'énerve pas toi ?

_ Tu penses bien que j'ai vérifié leurs sources.

_ Et alors ?

La langue du Kanjani s'amusa un peu avec le lobe de l'oreille de Tomohisa avant de se décider à répondre à la question.

_ Tu étais occupé à quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant avec moi à chacun de leurs sois disant rendez-vous secret avec ton amoureuse.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Moui.

L'une des mains de Ryo se glissa dans le boxer du cadet le faisant gémir.

_ Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

_ Tu serais déjà mort.

Le rire de Yamashita résonna dans la pièce.

_ Faut croire que ta perversité est mon meilleur alibi.

Fin

Cette fois c'est pas que la fin que j'aime pas mais on va dire que c'est parce que demain c'est ma rentrée et que j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Heureusement qu'elle est qu'à 15h parce que sinon…

Enfin bon. J'espère que ce One Shot vous aura un peu plus quand même et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
